


I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too

by summer_of_1985



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Captain Amy Peralta, Episode: s04e22 Crime and Punishment, Episode: s05e04 HalloVeen, F/M, Jake and Amy's children, Jake and Amy's engagment, Jake and Amy's wedding, Multi, Post-Episode: s05e04 HalloVeen, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Amy and Jake.Jake and Amy.Jake is Amy's boy.Amy is Jake's girl.





	1. Prison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jake (and Rosa) go to prison, Amy finds what Jake was planning if he didn't go to prison.

Jake was dragged away (like the criminals he'd put away) watching tears roll down Amy's cheeks.

Amy Santiago. The love of his life, his Amy, his girl. It's not even been a year since he came back from the hell that is Florida.

Jake's been separated from Amy too many times. Undercover in the Mafia, undercover in Flordia and now he's going to prison for nearly 15 years.

Jake knew he always had bad timing. He told Amy he had feelings for her when she was still with Teddy. They were ready to move into Amy's apartment when he had to hide in Florida with the Captain.

Maybe all of this, it sort of proves that he and Amy aren't meant to be.

But, Jake refused to believe that she wasn't the one. Because she was. Jake knew in his heart that Amy was his future.

* * *

 

-Next day-

Amy walked into the precinct with red eyes, bags under her eyes and one of Jake's t-shirt as her blouse.

No one wanted to correct Amy on her appearance, seeing as she missed Jake.

Charles sat at his desk, smiled at her and walked to her desk with a plastic bag in hand.

"This is what Jake had in his pocket," Charles said, handing Amy the bag. She opened it and what fell into her hand confused her.

"It's a ring..?" Amy said, holding the ring gently between her fingers.

"That's Nana's 

engagement ring," Gina said, looking at the ring and then going back to her phone. Her hand resting gently on her pregnant stomach.

"Engag-" Amy was cut off by Charles squealing like a child.

"He was going to propose!" Charles said, bouncing in Amy's perp chair.

Amy smiled at the ring held tightly in her fingers. It was old-fashioned and well-worn, but Amy loved it. She loved that it originally belonged to Jake's Nana (who he loved and misses dearly).

"If Jake proposed what would you have said?" Charles asked, watching adoration flutter over Amy's face.

Amy gave a half smile, and put the ring on her finger, only for it to get stuck on her finger, refusing to go any further.

"I'll get it resized," Amy said, putting it in her blazer pocket and opening the case file for Jake and Rosa's case.

* * *

 

_"An inmate from Manhatten Detention Complex is attempting to contact you. Press one to accept this call."_

In all her life, Amy has never been so quick to accept a call.

"Hi, babe." Came the voice of the love of her life. The wrongly accused Jacob Peralta.

"Hi, babe," Amy smiled sadly into the phone and looked at the newspaper sat before her. "How are you?" She asks, then looking out of the window at the New York skyline.

"It's not getting any better, Ames," Jake said. Amy freaked the first time Jake told her about him getting beat up by the perps he's put away years ago.

"We'll get you out, I'll get you out. I promise you, you're not going to spend 15 years in there."

* * *

 

-Reassessing their case-

The court reassesses their case. And decide to bring Amy Santiago to the stand.

Amy makes her way to the stand and sees Jake's face for the first time in months. He looks horrendous. Bags, red eyes, his hair isn't the way she loves. Sat on the desk before her is the shell of the man she loves.

Amy makes her way to the stand, and Jake sees Amy's face for the first time in months. She doesn't look her usual pristine self, the way she holds herself together isn't the same. She looks as bad as he probably does. She looks like the shell of the woman he loves. But he sees the glittering of a familiar engagement ring and grins for the first time in a long time.

Amy said the oath, with her hand in on the Bible. Jake knew Amy wasn't very religious. She only went to Church when her parents went.

"Did Jake steal the money?" The judge asked.

"No," Amy said, looking at Jake. "When I first met him, he had $3 in his account!" Jake smiled, remembering when he met Amy for the first time. Jake remembered the crush that blossomed from the first day.

"Well, he must have found some time to steal the money." The judge said, and Amy instantly shook her head, furiously.

"Jake and I have spent the past 2 months moving into my apartment," this was news to the rest of the squad and they all awed while Charles squealed.

"Well, what about Miss Diaz?" The judge asked.

"She's been planning her wedding," Amy said, looking at Rosa who slightly smiled at the image of Adrian Pimento in the back of her mind.


	2. The Peralta Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Jake has the perfect family. And he's not leaving them.

Jacob Peralta has an amazing family and he was never going to leave them.

A beautiful and loving wife in the form of Amelia Valentina Peralta (née Santiago), it may have taken them a long time to sort out Amy's married last name, but it still made Jake's heart melt when she said her full name. Jake was over the moon when she said yes. Amy didn't even look at the ring that originally belonged to Jake's Nana, and she instantly said yes.

His beautiful children. He'd never walk out on them the way his own father left him. He doesn't understand why his father left fatherhood/parenthood. He loved being a dad.

* * *

 

Jake woke up to the sound of Amy's alarm ringing at 6 am. Jake loved waking up next to Amy, has been doing since they started dating. And he'd never give it up. Ever.

He peppered kisses along her jawline and her cheek, wanting to get his wife up before their kids did.

It was Amy's day off and she still set her alarm so Jake could get to the precinct on time. That's what made his heart flutter. Amy waking up at 6 am on her day off just so Jake can get to work on time.

Amy gently swatted at Jake and rolled away onto her side. She continued to lightly snore, which made Jake smile sweetly. It's moments like these which make Jake feel like their dating again.

"Morning, babe," he said, even after dating for 2½ years, engaged for 9 months and a 16-year marriage, both Jake and Amy still call each other by the nickname from their dating relationship.

"Morning," Amy said, yawning. She sat up and Jake smiled at her morning face. Her hair was slightly all over the place as she had tossed and turned in his arms, sleep in the corners of her eyes, she was half asleep but to Jake she was beautiful.

They then heard the radio playing from their children's bedrooms and both looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"You get the kids up, I'll make breakfast," Jake said, kissing Amy's cheek and getting out of bed. He walked away into the kitchen and started making waffles for breakfast.

* * *

 

Amy walked into her eldest's bedroom and saw Margaret 'May' Isabella Peralta curled up in bed, fast asleep, drooling on her boyfriend - Rooney Linetti-Boyle (the oldest son of Gina Linetti and Milton Boyle). Amy smiled and decided she would let them wake up in their own time. May has the first and middle names of her grandmothers.

She walked into her second oldest's bedroom and started shaking the bed to get him up. "Morning, Matty." Matthew 'Matty' Charles Peralta sleepily opened his eyes before smiling at his mother. "Morning, mom," Amy placed a kiss on his forehead and leaving his room. Matty has the middle name of his godfather.

She then walked into the second youngest's room and started tickling him. Joshua 'Josh' Victor Peralta (named after his grandfather) started giggling loudly and riggling. "Morning, baby," Josh giggled and ran out of his room to get breakfast from his dad.

Amy then walked back into hers and Jake's bedroom and lifted their baby girl out of her cot. Violeta 'Vi' Gina Rosa Peralta (who was named after her two godmothers). Little Vi cooed at her mother and attempted to smile sleepily at her.


	3. Captain Amy Santiago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Amy Santiago was the youngest person to ever become a Captain in the police force. Jake is so proud of her.

When Amy became the youngest Captain in the police force, and Jake was so proud of her.

* * *

 

_A_ _my walked into Brooklyn's 99th precinct, with her 9-month-old daughter sat happily on her hip with a frozen teething ring she was gnawing on, with a wide grin on her face._

_"Lieutenant Amy Peralta," Jake said, standing proudly at his, nearly 9 months long, wife. Jake had proposed to Amy where they had their 'first' date, and then they found out they were expecting a baby 3 months later. They decided to get married after they had their baby._

_"Hey Jake," Amy said, kissing her husband soundly. May Peralta reached over for her daddy. Jake smiled and took his baby daughter away from his baby girl and rested his daughter on his hip. "Jake, I've actually got to tell you something,"_

_"What?" Jake said, looking away from the face of which is his daughter. "Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Jake whispered, not wanting Charles to jump on the bandwagon. Jake sat down in his desk chair and watching his daughter grab the wrappers still left laying on his desk._

_"No!" Amy said, shaking her head and sitting in his perp chair. "You know how I've always wanted to be the youngest person ever to become Captain?" Amy said, smiling at Jake._

_Jake looked at her smiling face and smiled along with her. "Did you do it? Are you Captain Amelia Valentina Peralta now?" Jake giggled how close it sounded to Captain America._

_Amy smiled at Jake. "Well, not officially but yeah, I passed the captain's exam!" Amy giggled, jumping in her seat happily._

_Jake smiled at Amy and ran his fingers through her hair, that he loved so much. "I am so proud of you, babe! Am I the only one who knows?" Jake asked, looking proudly at his wife. Amy nodded and Jake smiled, happy he was the first person Amy told._

* * *

 

When Captain Raymond Holt found out that Amy had passed her captain's exam, he announced his retirement. Even though he was sad to go, he was happy to spend more time with Kevin and he let Amy take over his role as Captain at the 99.

When the squad went out to celebrate Captain Holt's retirement and Amy's promotion, Jake let his mom babysit May. They went out for drinks and 6-drink-Amy made an appearance. That is how Amy and Jake found themselves expecting another baby.

* * *

 

Jake had taken the day off from work to look after his beautiful children. Amy had gone back to work after her maternity leave while she was pregnant with Violeta.

During her lunch break, Amy stared at the new photo sat on her desk. The day she brought Violeta into the world. Even though she looked exhausted, she cradled her newborn in her arms with so much she has for the little baby.  
Jake was smiling happily down at Amy, with so much love he has in his heart for the love of his life.  
May sat at Amy's bedside, smiling at her new baby sister - glad she now had a little sister to look after and love.  
Matty stood behind May with his head resting on his shoulder smiling at Violeta.  
Josh sat on his dad's hip leaning on his mother, looking wide-eyed at his sister - he'd never seen a baby before.

While Amy was remembering how much love and affection she had in her heart and how much that love and affection has grown since that day - Jake walked out of the elevator, Josh toddling at his side with a tight grip on his daddy's hand, Violeta in her car seat looking wide-eyed at her new surroundings. Josh carried his lunch in his free hand while Jake carried his, Amy's and Violeta's in a bag on his shoulder.

Charles smiled as Jake walked past his desk. Josh smiled brightly at his godfather, showing a tooth missing from its place.

Amy looked up from the photo when there was a knock on her door. She called for the person to enter. When she saw her baby boy run through the door. Josh dropped his lunch onto Amy's mom's old couch and ran into Amy's arms.

"Hi, baby," Amy cooed, running her fingers through her son's hair smiling down at him.

"HI, MAMA!" Josh said, bouncing on his mom's lap. He nuzzled closer to her and sighed happily.

"Hello, Captain Peralta," Came the masculine voice of Amy's hubby. Amy looked up from her baby boy to see Jake stood in the doorway smiling lovingly at her.

"Hey, babe," Amy smiled and watched as Jake shut the door behind him and the blinds to give them privacy from the rest of the squad (Charles). Jake put Violeta and her car seat at Amy's side and started to take out their lunch. "Hi, baby," Amy cooed at her baby girl, tickling her under the chin making Violeta screech with laughter.

Josh was handed his lunch by Jake from the couch and he started munching on a happy meal.  
Amy was handed her usual order - Mayo Chicken with no mayo, medium fries and a strawberry milkshake.  
May was fed her bottle by Jake who was also eating his lunch - a hamburger, fries and a 7Up.

Amy smiled at Jake over Josh's head and May's car seat, who happily smiled back. Jake mouthed  _'I love you so much'_ over to Amy who mouthed  _'I love you so much too'_  back to him.


	4. Do You Like Her? 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you still like her?" Amy said, looking away from her phone and into Jake's eyes - serious.
> 
> "Who?" Jake asked, looking confused at his girlfriend. "Sophia?" Amy nodded, insecurely.

Ever since Jake and Rosa's case had been taken back to court - she had hired Jake's ex, Sophia. Amy knew it was kind of a bad idea (considering Jake trailed after Sophia like a lost puppy, much like he does with her now).

There's history between Sophia and Jake, and it made Amy agitated.

* * *

 

Amy watched from behind Rosa's head as Jake and Sophia bounced ideas off each other, on how to get the pair out of jail, with ease. Jake has never bounced ideas of cases with her that easily.

Amy looked down at the phone in her lap, awaiting news on her dad (who was in the hospital, having surgery, after a sudden heart attack. The man who was Superman to Amy crumbled to a shell of a man).

Jake looked over his shoulder and smiled happily at the love of his life - Amelia Valentina Santiago. He doesn't know what he'd do without her. Amy was staring half worried, half heart-broken at her phone. Jake knew what had happened to her dad, Victor Santiago was Amy's hero and the reason why she became a detective, he's partly the reason why he's so lucky to have met Amy.

Gina could see the inside battle going between Amy's head and her heart. Amy has always thought with her head and kept her heart locked away, not trusting anyone. Until Jake wormed his way in and is the permanent King of Amy Santiago's heart. She watched the battle going in Jake's eyes, as to why Amy's not looking at him and wondering what he's done.

* * *

 

When it was announced that they had found Jake and Rosa not guilty, the squad cheered and instantly went to Shaw's Bar to celebrate.

Amy sat at the bar, drinking a glass of lemonade - she's not drinking unless she gets any news about her dad. She fiddled with her phone, which continued to light up with messages from Kylie

**Kylie**   
_Ames? - 1m ago_   
_What happened? - 1m ago_   
_Is Jake back in jail? - now_   
_Is it your dad? - now_   
_ANSWER YOUR PHONE! - now_

Amy was about to reply when a comforting hand wrapped around her shoulder. Amy would recognise the arm anywhere. Jacob Peralta.

"Hi, babe, " Jake said, pecking Amy's cheek. He expected her to look up at him and smile, but she continued to look at her phone. "Ames?"

"Do you still like her?" Amy said, looking away from her phone and into Jake's eyes - serious.

"Who?" Jake asked, looking confused at his girlfriend. "Sophia?" Amy nodded, insecurely.

"Amy, why would I still like her, when she dumped me because I have feelings for you?" Jake asked, looking at Amy in the eye. "Ames, I love you. I never felt this way about Sophia, it was always you. Any other girl never compared to you, it always came back to you." Jake said, running his fingers through her soft, lovely hair that he loves so much.

Amy looked down at the phone on the table and sighed. "Jake, I can see it in your face, you still like her. And I can never compete with her." She moved her head away from Jake's hand. His hand fell limp at his side, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ames, you can't compete with her because you'll always win. It's always been you. Always." Jake said, reaching out for her face, but she shifted away. Jake's face falling even further. "Amy?"

"It's written all over your face, Jake. You still like her." Amy got up out of her bar stool and grabbed her phone and bag. "I can't do this anymore, Jake. Seeing you with her," Amy shakes her head.

She presses a kiss to Jake's cheek. He looks down at her, wondering why she is doing this, why is she breaking his heart. Amy -was- is the one for him, there's no one else.

"I'll see you around, Peralta," Amy said, walking away. Leaving the best relationship she's ever had, behind her.

"Amy," Jake goes to walk after her, but she's already out of the door before he could take his second step. The relationship they had was the best thing to Jake.

Jake pulled out a ring box and sat in it, was the engagement ring that used to sit on Nana's finger. Jake looked down at it with a broken heart. He did want to change their relationship but improve upon it, he wanted Amy to be his wife, the mother of his children.

That's what he still wants.

"What happened? Where's Amy?" Came the voice of Jake's best friend Charles Boyle. His comforting hand rested on Jake's quivering shoulder.

"She just dumped me," Jake said, his heart absolutely broken, and he started to sob into Charles' shoulder.


	5. Do You Still Like Her? 2/2

Amy Santiago lay fast asleep, with a broken heart, at her father's bedside. She slightly peaceful slept as she heard the monitor beep to the sound of her father's heartbeat.

Nothing was going to tear Victor Santiago away from his family.

* * *

 

Jake was laying on Charles' sofa, nursing his broken heart. Charles was sat on the arm side, running his fingers soothingly through Jake's hair. Right now, Charles' weird obsession with hair was helping.

"You know I don't have feelings for Sophia, don't you?" Jake asked, wiping away his tears with another tissue.

"It's always been Amy since you met her," Charles said, simply. Jake never knew he had feelings for Amy since he met her. He knew he admired her.

"I was going to give her this," Jake handed the box, and Charles squealed when he saw the ring in the box.

"You were going to propose?!" Charles looked away from the ring and to Jake's face.

"Yeah," Jake sighed and was handed the box back. "If I can't have Amy, I'm hopeless, she's the only woman I want," Jake said, shutting the box and holding it tightly to his chest.

The stress of the day was evident on his face, and Charles watched hopelessly as Jake fell asleep after hours of crying.

Genevieve was looking after Nikolaj, and as Jake (finally) peacefully sleeps.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Lily Santiago quietly opened the door and there stood Charles Boyle.

"I need to talk to Amy," he said, but then he saw Amy asleep on the pull-out couch at her father's side. "But it can wait," Charles then said, going to walk away. When he heard the door shut, Lily grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What happened with Jake and Amy?" Lily asks, looking from Charles to her sleeping daughter.

"Amy broke up with Jake because she thinks he still has feelings for Sophia," Charles explained, and Lily sighed.

"That's crazy," Lily shook her head. "I'll talk to her, they'll get back together," Lily said and Charles smiled - hoping that Lily was right.

* * *

 

Amy woke up to her mother shaking her. "Mom? What happened? Is it dad?" Amy said, her eyes sleepy but fully focused on her father.

"No, baby girl, it's not dad. It's about Jake and you," Lily said, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Amy sat up and looked at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it, mom," Amy said looking down in her lap as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Honey, you've never seen the way he looks at you. Jake adores you! Amy, this kind of love - you never have to let go of, even if you end up in a hospital bed," Amy watches as her mom gazes at her husband sweetly/lovingly.

"Why did I have to leave him?" Amy mutters, curling up into a ball.

* * *

 

-1 week later-

There was a knock on Victor's hospital room door, Lily got up to answer the door. And there stood Jacob Peralta and Amelia Valentina Santiago - hand in hand with large grins on their faces.

"Hi, guys!" Lily said, happily, giving both her daughter and Jake a tight hug. "Are you back together?"

"We kinda went further, mom," Amy said, shuffling closer to Jake (holding tightly to his hand and shuffling into her father's hospital room).

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and down happily.

"Count the rings on my finger, mom," Amy said, holding out her left hand to her mom.

"You eloped?" Lily looked at her newly married daughter, who was smiling brighter than she ever has - and it's all because of the man stood proudly at her side.

 


	6. Marco Santiago, the brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Santiago comes for a visit. By being arrested...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To bitchin-promises on Tumblr: our weird obsession with Jake Peralta and this is the one I was writing earlier

Jake and Amy walked into Brooklyn's 99th precinct, hand-in-hand, Amy's sparkling engagement ring shining on her ring finger. They were happily talking about their wedding, Amy's wedding binder clutched in Jake's arm.

Nothing was going to bring them down.

Until they saw Amy's brother, handcuffed to Charles' desk.

"Marco?" Amy asked, untangling her fingers from her fiancé to go to her brother.

"Polo!" Marco exclaimed, wobbling about in the perp chair at Charles's side. Amy looked over her shoulder at Jake, who looked just as confused as her. Her fiancé then put her wedding binder on Amy's desk and her bag in her chair.

"What did he do?" Amy asks, the soon-to-be wife and Sergeant crossed her arms. Jake coming up behind her - wrapping his arms around Amy's waist and kissing her cheek, all while rubbing the simple ring on her finger.

Charles looked down at the case file before speaking to his best friend's fiancée. "10-55 and 10-57," He said, as Amy's face fell as she turned to look at her brother.

Jake already knew what Amy was about to do, and tightened his arms around her. He knew what Marco had done, thanks to Amy who had given him a refresher on the codes. Drunk driving and a hit and run...

Amy's face was borderline on going as red as her wedding present to Jake. "Are you serious?!" Amy exclaimed, pulling Gina away from her phone and Rosa away from the perp she was processing.

* * *

Jake had literally lifted her up and carted her away to the break room, and practically dumped her on Hitchcock and Scully's sofa. Amy crossed her arms and looked at the love of her life. Jake crouched down in front of her and took her hands.

"Ames, you know I love you, so much. Which is why I am keeping you in here so you have less chance of doing something that you will regret," Jake said kissing her hands, behind he walked away to get her bag and her wedding binder.

"Thanks, babe," Amy called, as her soon-to-be husband walked out of the break room to get Amy's things.

Jake let a pink blush flush his cheeks, in awe that this is the girl who wants to spend the rest of her life with him. The love of his life.

* * *

After a while, with Jake sitting next to his fiancée, doing the paperwork for the perp they were processing (mainly from the notes that Amy had written for him) with Amy at his side, writing more notes for the paperwork.

"What do you want for lunch, Jake?" Amy asked, looking up from her notebook to her husband-to-be.

Jake decided that he wanted a Big Mac from the McDonald's down the block, with a chocolate milkshake. Amy nodded, and with a soft and loving kiss on his lips, she walked out of the precinct to get their lunch.

* * *

After Jake and Amy had eaten their lunch, Amy had thrown away their rubbish and washed her hands.

Only for her diamond engagement ring to slip off her finger and down the drain...

"NO!" Amy instantly turns the tap off and looks down the drain, trying to see if she can identify the sun-catching ring.

"Ames? What's wrong?" Jake asked, walking out of the break room to her, the closer he got, he quickly noticed there was a vital piece of jewellery missing off her hand. "Ames, where's your ring?" Jake asked, taking her left hand in his, noticing the missing gap.

Amy looked up at her Jewish fiancée, tears evident in her eyes. "I-I was w-washing my h-hands a-and i-it just s-s-slipped off m-my fingers," Amy stuttered out, her usual cool complexion gone to shreds with her perfect engagement ring missing from her finger.

Even though Jake was upset that Amy's ring was missing, he wiped away her tears and lifted her chin. "Don't worry we'll get it out,"

Amy let out a gasp before looking over at her brother who was still cuffed to Charles' desk. "Marco, do you have your tools?" Amy asked, being held tightly to Jake.

When Marco nods, Amy begs Charles to let him go for a second, to get the tools - explaining that he is a plumber. Charles handcuffed Marco to himself and went with Marco so he didn't run away.

* * *

Amy rattled the pipes under the sink, and when she heard the rattling of her ring in the pipe. She'd found her ring.

Jake handed Amy over the tool that she to unscrew the pipe and collect her ring.

Amy reached into the plastic pipe and the smile on her face was evident that she had found it.

"You found it, babe?" Jake asks, ignoring Charles's squeal of Jake and Amy being cute. She nodded and Jake instantly reached for Amy's arm to help her tug it out.

With her arm out, her engagement ring slightly dirty from the plastic pipe, everything was right with her life from this moment on.


	7. Post-Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jake and Amy (finally!) get engaged, the squad goes out to celebrate.
> 
> This is what happens after...

With Jake and Amy's engagement announced, the Captain was paying for a drink for each member of the squad.

Amy, having seen Kylie around the pool table, placed a long and loving kiss on Jake's lips - before leaving him high and dry as she walked away to see her long-time best friend.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jake called after her, as Amy swung her hips as she walked away. She liked teasing Jake, knowing that he also got a kick out of it.

* * *

"Hey, Kylie," Amy smiled, her hands on the edge of the pool table, the newly placed engagement ring sitting perfectly on her finger. Unaware of her ex, Teddy, having seen her and walking her way.

"He didn't!" Kylie gasped, yanking Amy's hand to get a proper look at the rock on Amy's hand. The detective knew it wasn't much, but it was from Jake - so it meant the world to her.

"He did," Amy sighed, before launching into the details that she knew Kylie wanted. "You know how we have the Halloween Heist every year?" Her best friend nods. "We were playing for a championship belt-"

"CUMMERBUND!" The Captain overheard Amy's happy conversation with Kylie and decided to correct her.

"Hawk ears, I swear..." Amy shakes her head and focuses on where she left off. "On it, instead of it being 'Amazing Human/Genius' it said ''Amy Santiago, will you marry me?' I turn around and he's down on one knee while we're in the evidence room," Amy said, her heart eyes for her newly studded fiancée becoming more prominent by the second.

"Where it all started," Kylie said, as both her and Amy clasped their hands together and squealed like young children.

"Hey, Amy," was the interrupting the fangirling best friends, by the newly-engaged woman's ex-boyfriend.

"Teddy, hi!" Amy fake smiled at her ex, her right hand in front of her, clutching the empty beer bottle like it was her final straw, her ringed finger in front, pointing desperately at her fiancée for him to come to her side.

"I've missed you," Teddy says, jumping straight into the dept end (which is what he did when he fell in love with Amy - and he still does...)

"I missed her too," Jake said, his head on Amy's shoulder, swapping the empty beer bottle for the champagne bottle of a strange concoction...

"What is in this, babe?" Amy asked, simultaneously crushing Teddy's hopes of getting back together with Amy. To quote Taylor Swift ( _'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'_ ).

"Because the Captain set a one drink limit, but he didn't set a price limit, smort," Jake looked so proud of himself (yet again) as he found a loophole in the Captain's rules. Again...

"You better not have put Olive Juice in it, this time," Amy said, recalling the time when Jake mixed the four drinks for him and her. After he came back from his time in the Mafia.

Jake laughed, as the beer bottle was wiped from Jake's hand by Louise, the new barmaid they had hired. "Champagne, 30-year-old Scotch and top-shelf Tequila," Jake promises, taking Amy's soft left hand in his, feeling the ring Jake's nana had before she passed - leaving it to him in his will.

* * *

Gina came to visit, having passed over her baby ( _'Enigma'_ ) to the baby daddy, as she came to see the squad. Jake and Amy had broken Teddy's heart when Terry had shouted that it was 'Jake and Amy's special night, now that they're engaged'.

"Still can't believe you settled for her," Gina said, a glass of Coca-Cola in hand (she was still upset that she couldn't drink). Amy shuffled in her spot, taking another sip from her champagne glass, taking a cherry soaked in vodka and began eating it.

"Gina, I didn't _'settle'_ ," Jake puts air-quotes around the word _'settle'_. "I fell in love," Jake said, turning into the sappy mess that he always is when it comes to Amy Santiago, his studded fiancé.


End file.
